Bravery and Loyalty
Availability This quest becomes available after Lord David gives the order to go to Elysion in the main storyline. Has to be done before going to the Nest of Eagles while Emma is still in your party! Quest Details You can find Emma in the tavern, however she prefers to talk to you in the Town Square so you are redirected there. Before she has a chance to explain things she is interrupted by a soldier who tells her there is a large beast in Robelia Ruins. Of course she agrees to take on the task and asks for your help. Once you accept the quest you will be redirected to Ruins of Robelia Castle. Proceed forward until you get a short scene and access to the upper level of the Ruins (Passage Way Tier). Climb the ladder, talk to the soldier and take the exit in the middle of the map. In the Central Tier make your way to the big room in the south. There you will be forced into a fight against the Third Committee Combat Squad (containing one Giant and one Mitra) assisted by two Blackwings. The Blackwings will use Curse on the first turn, so expect someone to die sooner or later. The fight ends once you defeated the Combat Squad. After another scene you are redirected back to the Town Square in Athlum and given your reward. PC only: If Emma is not part of an active union, she will join the battle as a separate ally union. Reward * 1,500g * Mano Salia * access to the Passage Way Tier and the second part of the Central Tier in the Ruins of Robelia Castle * one of the prerequisites for opening Louise's Secrets Dialogues Pub Gossip: Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "There's not a family in the world as dedicated as the Honeywells. If you've got them at your back, you can do anything. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "I certainly believe that! I completely respect Lady Emma. With her to look up to, Athlum's girls should be stronger and more beautiful than anywhere else." : Pleasant Young Man: "Yeah! I look up to her too." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: "The Honeywell family is known as a super-dedicated family. Some say that with their support you can do anything. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Like General Emma, right? I met her once when I was a child. She was very beautiful." :Gossipy Girl: "She's pretty striking now! But yeah, I wonder what she looked like when she was young." Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "There's not a family in the world as dedicated as the Honeywells. If you've got them at your back, you can do anything. That's the latest news, daddy." : Bartender: "The matriarch of the Honeywells is indeed a formidable woman. But being a warrior is too dangerous for my daughter! I forbid you from becoming one!" : Bartender's Daughter: "A-Alright..." Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "There's not a family in the world as dedicated as the Honeywells. If they've got your back, you can relax. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "I wonder if they've got my back." At Warriors Honor: : Emma: "Rush... do you have a moment? ... Sorry, let's not talk here." She takes us to the town square (so much the better place for secrets?): : Emma: "I had the urge to come here, but... Of course, she's not back yet. Rush, I wanted to ask you, if..." : Wounded Athlumnian Soldier: "Lady Emma!" (Precisely the reason why town square was a bad idea.) : Emma: "What is it?" : Wounded Athlumnian Soldier: "S-sir! In the Robelia Ruins- A huge monster- A-a giant! A giant appeared! It seemed like it was under somebody's control... It went straight to attack the Athlum soldiers!" : Emma: "Understood. I'll leave at once. I'm sure you heard that. We can continue our previous talk after I take care of this. Actually, Rush, will you help me check this out?" :: Rush: "Uhh... Umm... Huh..." (Eloquent, are we?) :: Emma: "There's no time for dilly-dallying! Come back when you've made a decision." : or: :: Rush: "As if you could stop me!" :: Emma: "Good, I appreciate it. Let's hurry to the Robelia Ruins." If the quest had been suspended at any time: : Emma: "It seems that a monster has appeared in the ruins of Robelia Castle. I shall be heading out to get it under control... Rush, will you come along?" :: Rush: "Uhh... Err... You see..." :: Emma: "We don't have time for this, Rush. Stop acting like a child and make a decision." : or: :: Rush: "Yeah, I'll help!" :: Emma: "Good. I appreciate it. Let's hurry to the Robelia Ruins." In the castle we're greeted by watchful soldier: : Wounded Athlumnian Soldier: "Lady Emma! Over here! The giant is in the hall further into the ruins. To get there you have to take the secret passage on the second floor. You can take this ladder up to the second floor. If you go through this door, you'll eventually make it to the hall the giant is hiding out in. Lady Emma- Before you go, one more thing... The giant was way too much for us, so we scattered... But one of the men didn't make it. We tried to go find him - we heard yelling and sounds of a struggle, but never saw him at all. I hope he's all right..." It takes some walking to encounter a giant... : Emma: "So, you're the one behind all this... Surrender your weapons at once, unless you wish for me to take them by force." : Soldier In Black: "Oho! If it isn't the ever lovely and genial General Honeywell. Lively, aren't you, with all your demands... Well, I have a demand of you as well. Return to Athlum and open the front gate. That will make it a lot easier for us to walk right in and take over. Just a tip: instead of wasting your lives and my time trying to resist us, it would be most prudent if you left the ruins right now." : Emma: "What are you hiding?" : Soldier In Black: "Hiding? Oh no, my dear Lady. I believe I have something that belongs to you..." : Badly Wounded Athlumnian Soldier: "L-Lady Emma..." : Soldier In Black: "Now you understand, don't you? Go home, General." : Emma: "... No." : Soldier In Black: "Oho? Are you sure you want to do that? If you don't do as I say, I'm afraid I cannot guarantee the... shall we say, physical integrity of this poor boy. I hope my meaning is clear." : Emma: "Crystal. You're under the illusion that I'd allow scum like you to do as you please. I am the soldier of Athlum. No matter the cost, I'll never do anything to endanger her. Protecting Athlum is my sworn duty." : Soldier In Black: "Oh! What a revoltingly loyal statement. But I fear your words are only worth the paper they're written on. I wonder if your tone will change once this boy is dead. Do you really want his blood on your hands?" : Emma: "Hmph. I tire of your dramatics. Besides, I told you - soldiers of Athlum do not bow to threats!" Now we need to be a serious kickass and get rid of this guy. Well, we are and we do: : Emma: "That black-cloaked man... What did he really think he was going to do? We were able to stop him this time, but he still caught us off-guard. You're alright?" : Badly Wounded Athlumnian Soldier: "Yes, ma'am! I'm sorry for causing the trouble." : Emma: "It's nothing. Let's just be happy you're alright." : Wounded Athlumnian Soldier: "Lady Emma!" : Emma: "We're finished here. Make certain everyone receive the first aid they need, then let's get out of here." : Wounded Athlumnian Soldier: "Yes, ma'am!" And back to Athlum... : Emma: "You alright? That became more difficult than I'd expected. However, this sort of incident is increasingly common of late. Any time that you can lend us an extra blade is much appreciated. Then. If you'd allow me to go back to what we were talking about before we left... I had a favor to ask of you. Ahh, where to begin... Here - this plaza in front of the Valeria Heart - is a very... dear place for me. Quite a long time ago I saw off a traveler from this very spot. We promised to meet here when her travels were done. I don't know when she'll return, but I can't help but wait. I know that if I wait long enough, someday, she'll return... However with the increase in incidents outside of Athlum that need my attention, I can't very well spend all my time here. That brings me to what I wish to ask. If she returns and I cannot, will you be here to meet her? You'll know who I'm talking about at first sight. You may as well look forward to it. Here... payment in advance. Sorry for the trouble... I'm depending on you." Quest Log Finished: # I promised to help destroy the giant in the Robelia Ruins, but it looks like the Athlum army already took care of it. Completed: # Emma wants help destroying a giant in Robelia Ruins. Seems like someone's set it up especially so that it'll take out Athlumian soldiers... # We totally took out the giant. Too easy! Afterwards, Emma headed to the Valeria Heart. It looks like she's waiting for someone. Category:Quests